Mobile Suit Gundam 0082: His Dark Materials
by Dragon in the Den's Dream
Summary: Follow the 723rd MS Company as they embark on a search and rescue mission through hell. Follow them as they uncover the darkest secrets of the Side 2 Shoal Zone. WARNING: There would be grammatical errors found here as english is my second language.
1. Into this wild abyss

**A Dragon in the den's dream**

**Present**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 0082: His Dark Materials**

_Into this wild abyss,_

_The womb of nature and perhaps her grave,_

_Of neither sea, nor shore, nor air, nor fire,_

_But all these in their pregnant causes mixed_

_Confusedly, and which thus must ever fight,_

_Unless the almighty maker them ordain_

_His Dark Materials to create more worlds,_

_Into this wild abyss the wary fiend_

_Stood on the brink of hell and looked a while,_

_Pondering his voyage..._

_-Milton: Paradise Lost, Book II_

**Prologue **

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone, unknown location**

**29th December UC0079...**

_The bridge!_

The tone in her mind was immense as she mentally screamed to herself. It wracked every nerve in her body to kick the bulkhead as fast and strong as she can to float to her destination through the odds and ends floating freely in the cruiser. Her face visor was wet with moisture and tear, whatever that can flow out of her eyes to float in whatever little space in her helmet faceplate before colliding against her face or the faceplate itself. Little managed to seep through her dry lips but the salty tang in her mouth did not in one way or another act as a deterrent for her and her one track mind.

_The bridge!_

Behind her, way back down the corridor of the cruiser, there were gunshots ringing throughout the ship. Ringing through whatever little air that is still present in the cruiser. Air that they did not dare to inhale, did not dare to waste. It was precious to them at this moment and their own life counts second compared to it.

There was small arms fire, machinegun fire and the far in between explosions of a grenade or handheld missile launcher. All were firing against something; their fury against it was immense that there was no gap in their fire except to reload their weapon.

But ammunitions aren't infinite. They don't last long and one by one, all the firing subsided. Except one. The target of their fury is firing back and the ship shook as bullets punch through it whereever it pleases. But it ends, not out of ammunition but to save it. Moment later, the sound of metal groaning, echoing throughout the ship. And the screams. The pitiful screams that rung around her were audible even though it was far from her. But she could do nothing. Nothing at all. They have done their part. The rest is up to her. She could only forget about them now.

_The bridge!_

She didn't know which hurt her more: the feeling of despair of trying to run while her comrades dies, or the feeling of guilt of what they have done here to bring this that she brought up in her mind now to realize all of this was their own fault. They have crossed the boundary of humanity and mercy. She could only wish she had not been transferred to this unit, or sign up for the military at least to vow revenge. She could have just stayed back on Terra, weeping and crying her misery out over her loss. But no. She wanted revenge. But now, another vengeance is now against her. [i]_Everyone[/i]._ She curses herself.

_The bridge!_

She made it! To her relief she finally reached the bridge. All that lay in front of her now is the door to it. As she proceeds to go through the door, letting the automatic sensors to open the door, but it didn't. All around her, the lighting suddenly died. Every single light in the ship just died out like candles being blown out by wind. Her heart jumped, starting to panic. She went to the panel to the left of the door, trying to pry it open. Emergency lighting now turned on and barely illuminating the now dark corridor. Shadows loom the corridor.

She did not notice in her struggle to open the panel to the manual control to open the door, a darker shadow looming behind her, eyes blank and staring intently at her. She did not notice another shadow looming above her, staring too, eyes blank. She did not notice in her struggle that something is staring at her, not just the shadows. All she could fell however is the cold draft that embraces her shivering body as she struggle to open the panel.

She could not wait any longer. It was hopeless to do so. She cursed. But it did not stop her from stepping a little back, pulled her 9mm pistol out of its holster, take aim at the panel, and fired. She did not care how much she had fired at it. She merely emptied the whole clip and tossed it sideways to join and float with the other things floating in zero-G. Just another odds and ends.

Her aim was not bad as the shots mangled the panel completely and she could now pry it open. It did and revealed to her the manual control and turned it. The door hissed open and she was in. She never noticed something was staring at her. And she never will.

To her relief, the bridge of the cruiser was still intact despite the probable damage it succumbs to its hull. The lights were out but as of outside, emergency powers were still available to power the little lighting in the bridge, illuminating it. But what was important was that the operating consoles too are still active. She fumbled as she worked on the communications device, trying to find an open channel to at least contact something out there. Any ****ing thing. But to her dismay, nothing. She tried a tight beam transmission and then a wide beam transmission. She sent distress signal through it but she'll never know that although it had beamed, nothing found it. 

She slumped down in the chair, covering her faceplate in her hands and her eye's closed. She did not notice the many a shadows looming behind her, focusing their sights at her alone. She did not notice another shadow loomed in on to the bridge by something from outside. She never noticed that that thing was staring in, full of rage, hate. At anything alive. She is.  

But she did notice when glasses were flying around her. It sheared her Normal Suit in several places. She did notice that she was being sucked out of the bridge as the atmosphere was vented out. She did notice that her body was in pain as where her Normal Suit was torn, it exposed her protected skin under it to the vacuum, partially freeze/boiling her. It was not enough for her to die if it was. Only agony. But it was not over.

She did notice through her own screaming and crying of pain that a hand was holding her whole in it and slowly closed. Before the darkness could take over her, before she would feel the pain of a quick death, she prayed.

_God! Forgive us for what we did!_

And she was gone. There was nothing left in the vacuum of space where she was, except for the crushed, still bleeding corpse that was her. From the ruined bridge of the cruiser, the shadows that had stared at her vanished one by one until there was none.

---

Four years now has passed since the end of the unforgettable One Year War. There was no one in the whole of Earth Sphere could ever forget those godforsaken times. Many were lost and many were lost themselves, a common tune sang in the aftermath of a war. And a war of that scale, the volume of that song is twice louder. 

Still, lives don't stop just there. They go on; and as long as living is what they have to go through, then there is really no wonder how is it that people can't see the future laid for them as they take each new step.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**E.F.S.F Cruiser **_Sharrap_

**1st November UC0082...**

"Sir, I think I see something bearing 075." the sensor operator reported across the bridge. His CO looked up from his reading a report clipped on the clipboard.

"What is it? Give me a positive ID, corporal." his CO said annoyingly, thinking that the corporal had spotted another dead ship or debris. It doesn't help when they are so close to the shoal zone.

"It's a ship sir. Musai-class cruiser and two smaller contacts." The sensor operator reported. The CO straightened in his seat, sensing this could be interesting. He hadn't seen action for a while since the war ended.

"Mobile Suits?"

"Yes, sir. Two Zakus and no others. Best guess is they're on patrol and kept one or two more in their hangars.

"Status?"

"Cruising normally, sir. They haven't detected us yet."

The CO lifted his phone. "Lieutenant? Get your squad ready to launch. We got a Musai with escorts inbound. We'll spread Minovsky particles to cover you. Get those Zeeks then."

---

_What is it?_

_They're coming to play..._

_There is no doubt..._

_I must kill..._

_Vengeance..._

_Death... must perform..._

_Their fate... my fate..._

_Vengeance..._

---

" There it is. I see 'em. Two Zaks and a Musai." the mobile suit squad leader said as he stared at his monitors. His GM Command Space type is followed closely by his two wingmen as they flew towards the still unalerted Musai.

"There they are! Engage at will. Don't let any escape." the squad leader told his subordinates. 

As they approached closer towards the unwary group, only then did one of the Zakus spot the three Federation mobile suits heading towards them. The pilot alerted his comrade and the bridge. The Musai instinctively prepared to make a turn towards the mobile suits while launching its third mobile suit in the hanger; a Rick Dom.

"Damn, so much for a surprise attack." the squad leader grimaced. "Remember, shoot to kill!" he said one more time before both sides' mobile suits began engaged in a wild three on three melee.

The Rick Dom had joined his comrades and had fire two opening shots from its 360mm Bazooka while the two Zakus charged at the oncoming mobile suits, firing their 120mm machineguns, forcing the three GMs to scatter. The GM squad leader pressed on towards the Rick Dom, dodging another two bazooka shot and firing his 90mm machinegun at it, his other two wingmen engaged the two Zakus.

The Rick Dom firing its last rocket at the GM Command before it could get close and quickly draw its own 90mm machinegun and its heat saber. The Rick Dom fires immediately and charged at the GM Command with its saber to bear. The GM drew its own beam saber just in time to block the first slash. The Rick Dom put its thrusters backward as he pulled its saber back, knowingly the result if he didn't and thrusts upwards and fired 90mms at the GM Command.

"Damn... this one is an ace." the GM squad leader cursed as he thrusted forward to avoid the shells. He rolled his GM and emptied his machinegun at the Rick Dom who dodged it yet again. As he thrusted away from the Rick Dom and trying to reload his machinegun, his radio suddenly beeps.

**"Lieutenant!"** screamed one of his wingmen over the speakers. He turned to look just in time to see the pilot's GM exploded from a beam shot fired out of nowhere. Just as he was about to curse yet again, another follow on beam shot hit the Zaku the former was engaging. It exploded to join in with its previous enemy as another debris of the shoal zone.

"What the..." he began, just as the remaining pilots see something approach them. It's coming from the shoal zone. 

---

"What's going on?! What just happened?" The _Sharrap's_ CO asked his crewman as he panics. All of a sudden an unknown enemy wipes out his mobile suit team. The enemy mobile suits his mobile suit team was engaging too were lost but there was still that Musai up ahead. He couldn't believe that all their mobile suits were wiped out just like that with no survivors. The Musai's crew up ahead too, is confused by this unexpected turn of event.

"Sir! Incoming heat source!" the sensor operator reports excitedly.

"What!? From where?" the CO asked quickly. But he will never get the answer as another beam shot from the shoal zone and destroyed the bridge, killing everyone in there.

---

**Chapter 1: Into this wild abyss...**

**Sol System, L5, Konpei Island (Solomon)**

**9th November UC0082...**

**"Lieutenant! Help me!"**

**"Damn it, hold on, Ken!"**

**"It's... AHHHHH!"**

**"Ken!! Why you...! Go to hell, you bastard! How dare you go shoot a friendly."**

**"..."**

---

"That's the last transmission received from the mobile suits." Lieutenant Deans concludes to his Commanding Officer, Commodore Poll. "After that, for all we know, the _Sharrap_ is lost. No contact whatsoever."

"What about the friendly the squad leader mentioned? Any lead on that one?" the captain asks.

"No clue at all, sir," replied Deans, "We believed that he was referring to one of our own mobile suits captured and used by the zeeks. We have been receiving reports on several GMs stolen lately."

"This is serious, Lieutenant. There has been increasing reports on these guerilla tactics the Zeon remnants are employing against us." Poll said gravely, "And to the extent of using our own mobile suits? What else are they capable of?"

"If I may recommend sir," Deans interrupts his train of thoughts, " I think the best course of action is to eliminate this problem quickly. We should send a team to the Side 2 Shoal Zone and investigate."

"Why and who do you think I should send?" Poll asked, "Those Zeon remnants could be everywhere in the Earth Sphere for all we know. Sending them to Side 2 might not make a difference unless they are still there which I doubt"

"But, we should investigate the site first. We haven't sent anyone there yet and I think it might be a good idea we get hard evidence what are we facing first." Deans said, "And that site in Side 2 would be the first place to look at first."

"Then who do you think I should send." Poll said, convinced by Deans' words, "I think I may have a few teams on standby."

"Well, I'd say we can send in the 45th Task Force. They're new, itching for combat but they got a mix of new and veteran pilots and officers. Should be a great opportunity for them to get some experience. Plus, they seems to get along just well."

---

**Sol System, en route to L4, Side 2**

**E.F.S.F Transport Ship** _Qenius _

**10th November UC0082...**

Space. Black, dotted with bright stars and the light from many colonies residing from their focal LaGrange Points around the Earth Sphere. One might have the impression that space is cold just by looking at the empty darkness which usually connected to coldness of heart. That was for some of those who have yet to see space for the first time. When space to them was the high blue yonder. that was an Earthnoid's view.

But for Lieutenant j.g Shilo Wield, it wasn't the first time, he though as he stared out of the view screen of the ship. He is a veteran MS pilot and has been and seen combat in the dreaded One Year War four years ago. He'd been on Earth first, then to space and joined in on Operation Star One. He had seen many and to him, that was when he learned to grow up and learn the true meaning of being alive. If it weren't for the likes of his former superior officers like Colonel Ethan, Major Preity and Captain Li, he wouldn't go as far as he is now. Each and everyone from his old unit taught him one thing from another.

Now, he had re-enlisted into the military again and soon joined the 723rd MS Company and was promoted to Lieutenant j.g from his astounding record from the One Year War. Effectively, he is a veteran and is someone to be respected by the new officers who haven't. People like the ones playing poker behind him.

"Ha! Royal Straight Flush again! I win!" The young man whoop as he slams his cards down onto the table, much to dismay of the three other people playing with him. One of them could no longer hold his frustration and toss his card into the air and all floated down slowly in zero-G.

"Gah! That's it! I quit! Q-U-I-T! Quit! I've lost half my pay to you already!" The person who tossed his cards shouted to the winner of their game, pointing his finger at him menacingly as if he is going to drive it up that nose of his. The winner however was much too happy to care or too busy stuffing his pocket with the new set of credit cards he won fair and square.

"Well, it ain't me the one losing to you losers." The winner said as he pockets the last of the credit card. The only thing now in Ensign Chris Parren's head is just what is he going to spend his money on when he gets back.

"If you hadn't bicker me in to playing with you, Parren," said Ensign Mark Mormat dejectedly. 

"You sure? I could have swore I heard you said you were itching for a game, Mark." Chris said jokingly, "Besides, what's the difference? I win."

"You sure didn't cheat, ensign?" came a voice from behind him. Parren suddenly looked as if he had faced Shin Matsunaga and had a few seconds to pray and die. Some turn to see the tall Lieutenant Duncan Lesam, standing behind Parren. 

"Of course not, sir. Why should I?" Parren said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, nothing really but if you didn't cheat, why don't _we_ play a game and see who wins now." Lesam said, staring at him, his eyes staring straight in to Chris's. 

"How about some other time, sir? I think I have played enough today." Parren obviously heard Lesam can't tolerate cheaters and had sent four people to the hospital for doing so. He does not want to be the fifth.

"Very well then." said Lesam with a pretending sadness in his voice. "Though I'd admit I missed a game of poker. The last person I played with was no fun, cheated my money and I. I put a stop to that quick before others were cheated by him." He cracks his knuckles as if to express his point, or just to point out what he meant by 'put a stop to it'.

"Y... yes, sir." Parren stammered and he left wardroom. Everyone gave out a laugh as he left and some clapped to congratulate the Lieutenant in getting rid of Parren out of the wardroom. He playfully bows before everyone. When the laughter had died down, Lesam approached Shilo who is still sitting beside the viewing screen.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant Wield? Or are you so in love with the view you can't take your eyes of it?" Lesam said to Shilo who seems to have realized that there is a world around him.

"No, sir. Just enjoying the view, that's all." Shilo said to him. Lesam only nodded and sat down in the chair beside him. There were only a few minutes of silence between them, except for Lesam's humming to an old song. Only then did Lesam speak again.

"You still remember those times, do you?" Lesam asked unexpectedly. Shilo just sigh as he looks up at the ceiling. 

"Yeah," Shilo replied, "But only the good ones though. I didn't have much bad ones... except losing friends, of course." 

"We all have lost friends in the war, lieutenant," said Lesam, "Even I lost a dozen more too. But more friends told me to just live on and remember those who died for they would be thankful for it. Have any of your friends say any of that to you?" Lesam asks.

_People dies but we live on whether we like it or not. It's just the Way set for us. We could only go forward and remember the past as we follow the Way._

He grins as remember those familiar words. "Yeah, someone told me too. It made me feel better after that."

"Well, keep those words in here, lieutenant." Lesam said, tapping his forehead, " You never know when you want to pass those words to others who need it like you did before."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." said Shilo. Lesam nodded and he stands up to leave the wardroom.

---

**Sol System, L4, Shoal Zone**

**E.F.S.F Cruiser** _Brum_

**11th November UC0082...**

"Are we there yet?" Commander Arthur Werfeur asks his Executive Officer as he enters the bridge. His executive officer salutes him, along with the rest of the bridge officers before they return to their normal position and duty.

" We're almost there, sir. According to our calculations we should reach the last known position of the _Sharrap._" the XO tells him as he sits down in his chair. 

"What about the rest of us? Where are they?" 'Us' refers to the 45th Task Force Werfeur is now commanding. It consists of two new refitted Salamis cruisers _Brum_ and _Scenario_ and one refitted Columbus Transport ship _Qenius_ to carry the 9 mobile suits of the 723rd 'Silver Bernard' MS Company. A newly outfitted Task Force, High Command seem to have run out of choices for crews and officers for it and got fresh cadets from Nijmegan to fill in some gaps in it. Only three out of the nine mobile suit pilots had combat experience from the war. 

But the remaining green pilots weren't bad so to say. He managed to get a training sortie for them as a standard welcome exercise. Though hazing seems to be the first word that comes in mind to the veterans. The outcome wasn't so bad; only 2 pilots from the newbies were killed in the first training and that new pretty pilot waxed only one of the veteran. Which reminded him that that pretty pilot is his own daughter. He couldn't understand the irony his XO pointed out.

"They're right behind us, sir." His XO replied. 

"Good. Tell the _Qenius_, get two of our pilots out there and make a forward search for anything suspicious coming our way. Make it..." he thought for a moment before finally, "Wield and Werfeur. Lesam is to remain and take command of the rest if the need arises."

"Yes, sir." his exec replied, hoping his CO did not notice the smirk on his face on the mention of that name. He proceeded to relay the order.

---

**E.F.S.F Transport Ship **_Qenius_

**11th November UC0082...**

"You be careful out there. Got that, Wield?" Lesam said to the pilot as he fastens the clamps on his boots. 

"Don't worry, sir. It's just a routine guard duty. Even if we're ambushed and outnumbered by whatever is out there, you still have to come out and help." Shilo said as he stands up to zip up his normal suit, "Besides, I'm not going alone.

"Yes, but with her?" Lesam pointed to the shoulder length blonde haired woman who is also putting on her normal suit. The same woman who 'shot' him in the welcoming exercise. 

"You're still mad at her are you, sir?" Shilo whispers to his superior.

"Mad? Why should I be?" he said cordially, "I should be _praising_ her. Looks doesn't count when she's very good to take on me and win."

"Well, at least I know you're happy for her, sir," Shilo said jokingly. 

"Just don't forget, she's our CO's daughter. Get her whacked and I'm obliged to follow whatever his orders are," he added, grinning. Just then, the woman, fully in her normal suit came up to them and snapped a salute to both of them. She somehow had managed to stuff her hair into her helmet.

"Ensign Selrina Werfeur, reporting, sir," she said as both of them salutes her back.

"See you later, sir," Shilo said as he left the locker room with Selrina falling in place next to him and into the hangers where his new GM Kai he and the veteran pilots received. The newer pilots were forced to use old refitted '79 GMs. Shilo kicked the bulkhead and floats towards his GM Kai's open cockpit.

The new GM Kai they have received was a thing of beauty, to the maintenance crews of course. It's sleek red on white frame shows that of speed and maneuverability which is what the GM Kai is designed for. With an additional two more thrusters on its backpack, the speed is slightly but greatly increased, raising a mere 0.94 G of the GM to the new 0.98 G. Not much but it will have to do.

As Shilo close his unit's cockpit, the warning buzzer sounded as the bay doors open, depressurizing the hanger as it did so. He turned on the power of his GM and waits as all the displays lit up in the cockpit. The report he received from the maintenance chief was good and his GM Kai is in maximum condition to launch. He had to thank them one day for keeping their mobile suits in perfect condition. Just like back in the war.

Once everything is ready, Shilo maneuvers his GM Kai off its maintenance platform and to the weapons rack on the ship's inner wall and selected a beam spray gun and a shield. As much as he hated the short range of the weapon, he still can't feel assured without a ranged beam weapon. It had saved him many times and he's not going to ignore it, short range or not. Besides, it is the only beam weaponry the GM Kai can use. Behind him, Ensign Werfeur selected a 90mm Machinegun instead and the shield.

"Ensign Werfeur, what is your status?" Shilo asks her as he place his GM Kai's feet on the launch catapults. 

**"Ready to launch and standing by for your orders,"** Selrina replies evenly over the radio. Wield nodded and contacts the bridge.

"This is Lieutenant Wield, launching," he said once he had tune in on the _Qenius's_ bridge and getting the authorization to launch. The launch catapults suddenly jerked his GM Kai forward and out of the open bay doors, followed by Selrina's GM. Once they were a bit far from the ship, they activated their thrusters and made a ten second full burn forward. 

With Shilo in lead, they both keep one step ahead of the ships as they scan the surrounding. As they go further, the scanning gets harder as the amount of debris from the war gets thicker. Shilo grimaced at the sight. Even though he had not been in the early part of the war, he could still remember what some of his old comrades from his old unit used to recount the battle that broke out here. This is the first time he had been to Side 2 and he secretly wondered what Yuki or the others would say if they comes back here. He could still remember the tears on his former superior officer's eye when she mentioned about her home in Side 2.

The hour scan and traversing around the shoal zone was uneventful to say the least and made their journey faster. Both Shilo and Selrina returned to the ship as they come in range to the investigation site to refuel. 

---

**E.F.S.F Cruiser **_Brum_

**11th November UC0082...**

"We are now approaching the site, sir," Werfeur's Exec reports. Werfeur kept his sights on the bridge's display screen and nods at the report. _So far, so good,_ he thought. Here, the debris to their right are much thicker compared to the other part of the shoal zone. One good look at it brings the impression of an impregnable wall of debris and such.

"I found it!" shouts the sensor operator, "I found the _Sharrap!_ There it is!" he magnifies the image for everyone to see the image of one very badly damaged old refitted '79 Salamis cruiser. They could only see it's aft superstructure while the rest of it is surrounded with debris from the shoal zone, effectively hiding it from view.

"Is it dead?" Werfeur asks the sensor operator.

"No reactor reaction reading from it," he concludes after a moment later, "I'm afraid it is a very dead ship, sir." Werfeur could only sigh inwardly at the reply. _It can't be help,_ he thought, _we'll just have to investigate it as ordered then._

"Tell Lieutenant Lesam and the rest of the pilots to standby for launch orders. We're closing in on the site." Werfeur orders immediately which his XO quickly comply.

---

**E.F.S.F Transport Ship** _Qenius_

**11th November UC0082...**

"Finally, we're getting out for a real sortie." Parren said excitedly, rubbing his two gloved hands together before resting them back on his controls. The nine pilots of the 723rd MS Company are already in their respective mobile suits, armed and just waiting for the launch orders in the hanger. Lesam and Shilo's mobile suits are already on the launch catapults, facing the open bay doors and staring out in to the distant at the site. Shilo could hear Lesam sigh.

"**Ensign Parren, if you say as much as that for the second time again, I'll make sure you stay here on this ship until we return to Konpei.**" Lesam warns him over the radio of his speakers.

"Sorry, sir." Parren replies, still with the hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "Just a little excited. That's all"

"**Well, will _you_ be excited if we go toe to toe against a mobile armor out there?**" Lesam said again. Before Parren could say something back, Lesam continued, "**We don't have a damn idea what are we facing out there and you're here entertaining the notion of going out there? This is a real mission for god sake. You die and that's that. You don't come back to wash off the paint of your mobile suit. We could be facing the ****in' Byg-Zam for all we know!**" Lesam shudders at the thought of facing that monstrosity of a ship killer Dozle Zabi piloted at Solomon. Parren remained silent. Shilo grins at the short talk Lesam gave to the green pilot. Just as the tension is getting worse in the hanger, all the mobile suit's radio beeps to inform a new incoming message.

**"All mobile suits, launch immediately. Proceed to the site and began investigation as ordered."** the voice of the ship's executive officer said through the speakers. Two by two, all nine GMs launches from the hangers of the [i]_Qenius[/i]_.

**"Alright, follow me everyone! Keep in close formation until we reach the site,"** said Lesam to his mens. The distance between them and the dead ship is very close and with just a few seconds of full burn from their thrusters is enough for them to get to it in the shortest possible time. The ships too, trailing behind them with the two Salamis cruisers taking the lead.

---

"What the..." Shilo couldn't believe what he is actually seeing here. As they turn around the ship, what they found is a dead Salamis all right, its hull that they couldn't see from their previous position was carved wide open but didn't leave the ship in half. The conning tower was damaged completely and a hole punctured through the back of it. All the guns on the Salamis too, seem to have been cut or sliced by something. The hull can't be any better, bullet holes riddled it everywhere.

"This... all this damage can only be damaged by beam weapons!" Shilo pointed out. True to his words, a closer inspection reveals that where the hull is no longer one, the linings of the metal was melted by something very hot and is done in one perfect slash. The heat weapon most Zeon machine's employ can't possibly done it in one slash and with the deepness of the cut, beam weapon is the only culprit.

**"Who could have done this?"** one of the new pilots said, his voice heard by everyone, as he maneuvers his GM around the Salamis to check on all sides of it.

**"Reports says that there're have been a number of GMs stolen recently. The zeeks are the usual suspect and we're looking at what they have used it for."** Lesam tells him, inspecting the destroyed conning tower. The evident of beam weapons used against this ship is much stronger here, the viewing glass just melted and left a perfect hole in the reinforced glass. Lesam also noted that the aim was perfect; the beam shot killed everyone in the bridge in just one shot.

**"Hey, the escape shuttle is missing!"** exclaimed Parren as he bypassed the lower hull of the Salamis. The escape shuttle that is present on all Federation ships placed at the lower hull is indeed missing, a possibility of survivors.

**"Lieutenant! You better take a look at this."** It was Mark. Lesam and Shilo turned and thrusts towards Mark's GM, floating over a large colony hull and facing forward. 

"What is it, Ensign?" Lesam asks. His only answer is Mark's GM's pointing in a direction up ahead with his machinegun. Both veteran pilots followed the line and laid their eyes on it. A Musai.

"Must be the Musai the _Sharrap_ encountered. It's too new to be part a wreckage of the Shoal Zone." Lesam said sidely as he scans the ship for readings. He got none. It is another dead ship, "You two, follow me. We'll check it out. Get ready for anything, " He tells them, unsure whether it is some kind of trick by the Zeeks as he takes the lead to thrust forward first, followed closely by the two pilots.

It was clearly a dead ship to start with too, much like the Salamis. What they found here however is nothing compared to the one on the Salamis.

The Musai is badly damaged everywhere. Dents and holes riddled the Musai and surprisingly, it is still intact. All its guns are gone and the Kommusai shuttle is still there, albeit very much destroyed. Even its main bridge is slashed open by a beam weapon. The strangest thing they find is on the rear of the Musai where the hanger is. The bay doors of the hangers were bent and not in the way like they have ever seen. The bent on it seems to have been caused by giant hands, pulled open outwardly and seems to show something is trying to get inside.

"What could have happen here?" Shilo wondered at the evidence. Two ships that are supposed to engage each other are wrecked and very much a draw on both sides which are clearly impossible. If it did, the closest assumption is that the ships were the first to go. The remaining mobile suits on both sides probably went on until one is dead. From the looks of it, the Federation Cruiser's forces had it first, while what's left of the Zeeks retreated.

But even that seems wrong. If the Zeon mobile suits were the only survivors, they wouldn't get far without fuel. Probably the reason why the hanger bay doors are forcefully opened, trying to get more fuel for an escape. Even that can't be right because even on full load, no mobile suits can reach from one place to another in space unless they conserve fuel long enough for them to reach somewhere. Axis is way too far so could it be they have been recovered by another nearby ship? That was the only assumption Shilo could get out of all the evidence. He knows that even Lesam is making the same assumption.

The radio suddenly beeps and the voice of Lieutenant j.g Dean Cate is heard, **"Lieutenant, I think you better get here and take a look at this."** Lesam acknowledges and turns back to the Salamis wreckage. They're done with here.

"What is it, Cate?" Lesam asks as they approach Cate's and according to their computers as Selrina's GMs. 

**"Take a look at what Ensign Werfeur found."** Cate tells them, pointing to something with his machinegun. They wished they never saw it but here, hidden by more debris, they found the crew, of both ships. Some with or without Normal Suits on and those that did clearly shows whose sides they belong too. The bodies without Normal Suits died due to explosive decompression as evident from their painful expression on their faces. The bodies in Normal Suits were much more explicit. They were crushed, bones, flesh and all and what's left are nearly squashed mangled bodies, their helmets crushed and cracked.

"Oh My God! What the hell is this!?" Shilo shouted, no longer able to hold his emotions at the sight of all this. He turns his GM Kai away and had his back to it. He felt like throwing up which he realizes he never had back during the war when deaths are not this brutal.

**"All of you, fall back for now. Report back to the Qenius at once."** Lesam orders through the radio. They didn't need any more encouragement.

---

**E.F.S.F Cruiser **_Brum_

**11th November UC0082...**

The reports compiled by Lesam in his GM's computer were sent to the _Brum_ and in one go, all the data was sent to Captain Werfeur's display screen as he read the report. His face remains emotionless as he did. He grabs his cap and held it to his chest as he slumps in his chair.

"My god," was all he could mutter. 

"Sir, is something wrong?" his exec asks him, noticing the change in his commanding officer. Werfeur only turned the screen towards him and when he too read it, he too is shocked, "What... who could have done it?"

"I have no idea, XO," Werfeur manages as he rights himself again and putting on his cap back, "But we got more than we bargained for."

---

**E.F.S.F Transport Ship** _Qenius_

**11the November UC0082...**

As everyone clambers out of their mobile suits, one by one, they left the hanger quietly without a word. The maintenance crew noticed the change in tension among the pilots and decides not to ask them anything despite having friendly terms with them. The just went on to inspect their mobile suits.

Shilo notices they are one short of a pilot among them. He turns back to the mobile suits and sees that one of the GMs still have its cockpit hatch closed. He kicks the catwalk and floats towards the GM and as he approaches it, he see that printed clearly on the cockpit is the name Selrina Werfeur. He grabs the edge of the hatch to stop and knocks on it. 

"Ensign Werfeur, you okay in there?" Shilo asks from outside. No response. He knocks again, louder, "Ensign Werfeur, open the cockpit now or I'll ask one of the maintenance crew to open it for you." Shilo said again. There was a hiss of hydraulics and the hatch finally open up. When it is fully open, Shilo look into the cockpit and saw Selrina is taking off the seat's straps.

"You alright, Ensign?" Shilo asks her again, this time facing her.

"Yes, sir," she replies, her voice was soft and timid, he barely heard her. Shilo sighs inwardly and gave his hand to her. She takes it and Shilo pulls her out.

"Get some rest, Ensign. You need it," Shilo said to her. He could see her face, eyes wide and lips pursed as she nodded. Hands together, they kicked the GMs torso and floats down towards the airlock and back in to the interior of the ship.

---

**E.F.S.F Cruiser** _Scenario_

**11th November UC0082...**

The _Scenario_'s comms officer is listening tentatively as he passively waited for any incoming messages or transmissions. But just when he wasn't expecting anything, one of his equipment beeps and he sits straight back in his chair as he began to assess. The transmission he is receiving is an active type signal. One that many comms officers like him must know well. An IFF and distress signal. He quickly tries to locate and pinpoint the signal and a few minutes later, he got it. He is clearly surprised of what he discovers as he blinked three times at the screen before reporting to his CO.

---

**E.F.S.F Cruiser** _Brum_

**11th November UC0082...**

"Sir, the _Scenario_ has just reported of receiving a distress signal," The executive officer reports to Werfeur. 

"Distress signal? From where?" asks Werfeur.

"Its coming from the Shoal Zone, sir."

---

Next time on Mobile Suit Gundam 0082: _His Dark Materials_, the 723rd MS Company are sent on a mission to find what assumes to be a survivor coming from inside the Shoal Zone. Watch out for what happens next in... '_The womb of nature and perhaps her grave._'


	2. The womb of nature and perhaps her grave

**Mobile Suit Gundam 0082: His Dark Materials**

**Chapter 2: The womb of nature and perhaps her grave...**

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**E.F.S.F Transport Ship **_Qenius_****

**11th November UC0082...**

"Lieutenant?" an NCO called out as Lesam approached the wardroom. He grabbed hold of the wall's railings and canceled the thought of going in just yet.

"Yeah?"

"The Commander wants you at the bridge now. New assignment."

Lesam sighed for a moment before saying, "On my way." He followed him as he led the way to the bridge even though he knew the way around. When he entered the bridge,       Lieutenant Commander Hewlett was already standing behind the comms officer pouring his attention into it without acknowledging Lesam's salute when he did.

"Lieutenant Duncan Lesam, reporting, sir!"

Lesam stood there, waiting until Hewlett finally faced him and threw the manifest orders into his hands. "You might want to read it first, Lieutenant." He said to him as he sat back in his chair. Lesam grabbed the floating manifest, read it and paid the most utmost attention in to it.

"When are we leaving, sir?" Lesam asked finally after reading through the manifesto.

"As soon as possible but I think your pilots need to get some rest first. What's with what all of you been through just now. I thought it was appropriate and Commander Werfeur thought so too and agrees," Hewlett replied. Lesam almost slapped himself from the remark if it hadn't been for his great power of self-control.

"I think we can handle it, sir. That previous assignment is nothing compared to this. If lives are at stake here, then I think we need to get on it immediately." Lesam spoke with much dignity he could muster over a matter that was his job. He would not let the ship driver Hewlett underestimate them.

Which is basically, the truth. Hewlett lives in the world where big ships and big guns were tops. In fact, he just happens to have helped out in the designing of the newly refitted Salamis class ships they're using currently ready for next year's Naval Review.

"Very well, then," Hewlett said scornfully without as much as hiding it. He turned back to the comms officer to transmit a new message, "But I must insist all of you take a two hour break first."

"Very well, sir!" Lesam snapped a salute before he left the bridge and a scowling Hewlett about some mobile suit or pilots as he ordered the comms officer to contact _Brum_ again.

Lesam got his own back when he started something about Hewlett's wet dream with a ship.

---

"Please, don't talk to me. I want to forget what I just saw," said Mark to no one in particular in the wardroom. His left hand on his forehead and his eyes seemingly very interested in the matted carpeted covers of the wardroom's ceiling where the rest of the 723rd lounge together after their previous sortie. In fact, those who saw what Selrina had found just now are interested in something else that would have been not of meager attention. For example, Parren seems so intent to focus on the screws used to hold the coffee table together. Shilo on the other hand, have the endless blackness of space to be interested at.

For a while, silence was ever present and a companion in the wardroom as all the 723rd kept to themselves and having thoughts on what they have found today. More on what Selrina have found actually. She sat in the corner, away from the rest and head hung down. Some took note that while she did so and in the state of no gravity of the ship, it made her golden tresses float in the air that make her look like a ghost.

And a pretty blonde ghost at that.

Shilo particularly had enough with staring out into space for today. He scans the room and was not very much surprised that everyone is still in the just-thinking state. He was about to comment Mark what does he think the screw is made of when Lesam enters the wardroom with the manifesto in his hand, his voice thundering to shake them awake.

"Alright, people! Shake those neurons, get a coffee or something to do so now 'cause we got new assignments! Briefing after all of you are done in ten minutes tops!" He yelled cordially which would seems rather strange for someone his age, "And don't even think of groaning in front of me, ensign," he said again without catching his breath, finger pointing at Parren, "or I'll make sure an accidental spacing demise looks that way." Parren couldn't argue more. He however gave the finger at Lesam's back only to get hit in the stomach by Mark.

After a few minutes of doing what should be done and cleansing the tired sickness from their system, all eight pilots of 723rd gathered around the larger table screwed to floor in the middle of the wardroom that could get the whole Company around it.

"Here's what we got so listen up," Lesam began after a single _harumph_ took their attention back to him, "An hour ago, the _Scenario_ reported receiving a distress signal with E.F.S.F IFF signature emitted from inside the Shoal Zone. Apparently, it is believed that it could be survivors of the _Sharrap_ but we can't exactly tell because of the range and all those debris out there. So for now, we are not sure whether it is genuine or a trap but the risk of leaving out survivors out there is too great so we are going in. After all, this is _our job_.

"Unfortunately, we are going to rely on ourselves on this one," murmurs came from the rest on what he means by it, "as you _kids_ know we are in the Shoal Zone and it has been proved that ships of the size we are with can't get in without scratching paint and yes, _we_ are very kind to the skin of our new ships here, folks. We are to proceed with the mission without the ships as back up if we are to encounter zeeks in the junkyard.

"But thanks to our ever _benevolent_ Commander, not to offend or anything, Werfeur he doesn't want that. What we will do is this. We are to split the company into two groups; one group is to carry on the rescue mission while the second group is to stay behind and do some cleaning work." Silence greeted him which was obvious why to him. "In other words, the second group is to stay behind and help the ships remove debris so they can get in too, ya got it?"

More murmurs issued. And Lesam has just about enough with it.

"Look, if you got anything to say, just spit it out, okay?" Lesam said irritatingly, shaking his hand up and down. Though he tried hard to foster unity in his Company, they still don't get it. He at least wished he could get these babies deserted on an island somewhere and let's see them survive together. Too bad Survivors went out of popularity in the last few years before UC stepped in. Universal Idol seems much preferable these days.

Selrina raised her hand.

"Yes, Ensign Werfeur?" Lesam asked, glad that someone was paying attention when everyone doesn't look like it.

"How are we to split our teams, sir?" Came the question from her.

"Good question, Werfeur. That is why I have... this!" He fished something out of his pocket and in his fist, were eight straws. He took note that some of them have their mouth agape while the others quirked an eyebrow. "Anybody pulled the short straws gets to stay behind."

"We're gonna pull straws? Very smart, sir. Very innovative. No one can think of that in a hundred years." Parren commented offhandedly and chuckled with his face in a smirk. He wished now he didn't, as his reply was an evil grin from Lesam. He wondered how long did he have that strange swell in his throat.

"Seeing that you're always talking, why don't you pull it out first, huh, Ensign?" Lesam gave him the straws as the others followed it and faced the grimacing Parren. The stares from everyone made his realization what will happen if he politely refused even if he tried.

"Me and my big mouth..." He muttered as he pulled a straw and somehow, he didn't know if he was supposed to feel relieved or panic when he pulled a long straw. Lesam gave each of the pilots a pull for a straw and finally, the result was official.

"Alright then, now that the decisions are set and with no way you can go against it, meet me in the hangar in ten minutes if any of you puppies have anything else to do," There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, "Fine, half an hour. Or I'll spike each and of your heads to the fish batter when we get back to Konpei. Cate, follow me." As both officers left the wardroom, everyone except Shilo let out a collective sigh and went on to look at each other before shrugging and leaving the wardroom too.

"Something wrong, sir?" Cate asked as they left the wardroom. Lesam shrugged which all the more made Cate much more confused.

"No, no. I just want you to go and prepare your squad's suits for your mission. If you're going to expect a promotion to replace me, you'll have to learn that you can't rely on most of your men all the times and its cardinal, you see, to see everything yourself or end up going more than a demotion, ya got me?"

"Yes, sir," Cate nodded, "but what about Shilo. We're both of the same rank and he's…"

"No. He's already experienced in this back in the War. Let me tell you though, if there are more people like him, then there is no need for soldiers."

"Why is that?" Cate asked, confused by the credit Shilo is getting.

"You'll find out one day. It's something only those who have seen the horror of the war could tell," He finished just as they reached the hangar airlock door, "But now, we got work to do."

---

Before Shilo could exit, he turned around, holding the door's frame, to see Selrina floating slowly towards the door, heads down, haven't aware of her surroundings. If she did, it was too late for anyone to do as her head bumped into the wall beside the door instead, resulting in a string of curses from her that could make anyone's ear fall off. Shilo was surprised that a beautiful woman like her could even say those things and remembered again who her father was and went to think about whether genetics came to play here.

"You okay, ensign?" Selrina, still holding her forehead in pain, looked up immediately too see Shilo looking at her with a bemused look. She blushed furiously realizing that her superior officer had witnessed her 'behavior'.

"Yes, sir. Nothing to worry about." Selrina stammered, hanging her head low, to hide her face from Shilo.

"That was one hell of a bump," Shilo said reaching his hands out for her head and raised her face eye to eye level, "Maybe you should check with the infirmary first." Shilo hadn't realized of the precarious position his hands are and Selrina could help but hold herself from squirming.

"I'll...," She began again, swallowing hard first and removed her head from Shilo's hand, "Go now, sir. I'll be fine…" She didn't say anymore and quickly went out of the door as Shilo gave her way. Only when she turned around the corner did Shilo realized it and slapped his forehead.

"Oh my God…"

---

"You're still here, sir?" Cate asked Lesam when he saw his superior still standing by the railing in the hangar, staring at the work of the engineers as they went on to adjusting and servicing the 723rd's mobile suits. It was a while now after they had left the hangar just now and Cate decided to come back in here to check the progress, another of Lesam's tip and behold, there was the man doing just the thing as well.

"Oh, Cate. Didn't realize you were here. Been long?" Lesam asked back.

"Nah, just came in. Just want to see if everything's ready, I guess." Cate replied. He followed Lesam gaze as they looked on at the maintenance work being done for a while. They didn't say a word too for now.

Then Cate began to spoke first, "Sir, what do you think of this mission? Do you think we should even be here?" Lesam kept his stare while he replied.

"Why, do you ask? Tell you the truth, lieutenant I don't care what our mission are, as long as we get out there and do something," He turned sideways to face Cate, "Why? You're not chickening out are you? Or you want to switch assignment. I could replace you with Shilo. One lieutenant isn't going to make a difference what's their assignments are as long as they do something."

"No, no," Cate replied quickly, wondered whether it was right of him to even ask this, "It's just that, I don't feel right about all this. I mean, stolen GMs, wrecked ships. There is just something not right about this." Lesam turned back his attention to the maintenance as Cate continued, "And in the Shoal Zone? Isn't it like crossing the border of the dead or something?"

"Know what? I feel the same way too," Lesam said again, "Except with the whole crossing the border thing."

"You do?"

"Seriously, as far as I can see from what we've seen here today, it's enough to tell us something we're not supposed to know. But we got no choice but do it. Like it or not," he waved his hand in front of an illusionary facade of situations, "I am not a superstitious person to begin with, Cate but I know how that feels."

Cate followed Lesam's gaze again and did not discuss anything more. It was enough awkward as it is to question their mission.

So he changed the subject.

"You sure has seen a lot of combat before, huh, sir?" Cate asked suddenly again in the silence between them. Lesam coughed a little and grinned widely but kept his gaze at the work.

"Yeah, I sure have. I've seen a lot back during the War and by God…" he stopped for a moment and asked, "Where have you been during the war?"

"I was in Luna II the whole time. The first time I went to Konpei was after the war ended in 80," he replied, feeling his answer would be dwarfed by Lesam's. He knew little about him that he felt that it has a bigger significant. Before Shilo's of course, which he knew back then.

"Not bad," Lesam began, he sighed inwardly, his lament now beginning to pour out, "I wished we were in Luna II back then too."

"We…?"

Lesam seem not to hear it, "I was transferred under the 1st Combined Fleet soon when I got to space and went to Solomon for Operation Star One. That was when I saw the thing."

"The… thing?"

"The ship killer Dozul Zavi piloted to defend Solomon. The Byg-Zam," He said the name through clenched teeth, "It killed my wife and son right in front of my eyes." He sighed again and looked down, "My wife was an executive officer on board a Magellan. My son was a GM pilot in my squadron. I can't seem to forget everything as if it happened yesterday."

"Sorry for asking, sir." Cate finally said after he was sure Lesam had nothing else to say.

"Nah, its okay. Been wantin' to let it all go one day. Sorry to have an old man lament his losses to you, Cate."

"It's okay too, sir. You needed it anyway." Cate replied, "If you'll excuse me, sir." Lesam nodded and Cate heavily pushed himself back to the airlock door and went back in to the ship's interior.

Lesam kept his gaze again at the work, sighed again and under his breath, he muttered, "Lydia… Aaron…"

---

"There, that'll fix it up. Now with a wave of my magic wand, the bruise is gone and your beauty is spared, my princess." Tara Pleria remarked as she applied the small band-aid over Selrina's bruise. She grinned at being remarked like that.

"Tara, what did I tell you about not making fun of my relation to my father?" She knew that Tara meant to poke fun of her being treated by her father as if his daughter is everything in the whole world, which pretty much annoys her the most. She joining the military is just to prove that daddy's girl have freedom to do other things, without his consent of course.

"Oh, but you look cute when you look annoyed." Tara replied with a childish giggle as she closed the first aid box. She is a 723rd MS pilot too but she also happens to have experience in first aid. The ship's doctor was out right now but not his assistant, which is her.

"Tara…" She was about to say something more when Tara turned around and floated towards her to place a finger on her lips, thus silencing her out right.

"Now you listen to me here girl," Tara began, "I know what you have gone through to deserve this and I know a lot more than everyone in the company put together and tell me that that doesn't tell you how much I care for you Selrina. You're my everything in this whole world and you know I will do anything just to make sure you are happy." She then lifted her finger after letting her speak.

"_Mein__._ That is something my father would tell me if he cared enough…" Selrina said, saw that Tara stared at her with an annoyed look, "But thank you, Tara, for caring." And she smiled to which Tara smiled back before she gingerly sat beside Selrina.

Sitting side by side, people can tell the difference between them already through their rather close friendship. Selrina has a lighter skin tone and blonde hair, a contrast to Tara's darker skin and black hair. Despite that, Tara regarded her as a sister since they first met back in Nijmegan and Selrina knew that she has lost her family back in the War and that accepting her as a sister was way for her to help her get over her grief. It worked wonderfully for Tara is much livelier than she was when they first met.

"SO, what do you think of the boys here now?"

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just checking if you're starting to get close to anyone here," Tara replied jokingly, "Especially with both Lieutenant Cate and Shilo."

Hearing the latter being mentioned, Selrina blushed furiously which was clearly visible through her white complexion, making Tara chuckle and poked her. The later made Selrina squirm and giggled too.

"What?"

"I knew you would act fast," Tara said through her chuckling, "So who is it? Tell me."

"It's nobody. I haven't done anything yet. I'm still new here." was the equally chuckling reply, still trying to avoid more poking from Tara.

"Liar, you blushed and you know it." Tara screamed this time as she broke through her defenses and started the 'multi-poking' action which made the infirmary rather lively now with laughs from both women.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**E.F.S.F Cruiser **_Brum_****

**11th November UC0082...**

"What the? What is _this_ doing here?" The sensor operator muttered under his breath as he got something on the refitted Salamis' very powerful sensors after the refit program and proved to be functioning perfectly well. Across him to his side, the comms officer too got something on her equipments, looked sideways at him before she turned to Werfeur and reported.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Werfeur replied.

"We got a civilian ship coming in close and are hailing us."

"Put it through then." She complied and pressed a few buttons and on Werfeur's own monitor screen, displayed the face of a woman.

**"This is Natalie Weaver of the _Discovery_. We would like to ask what you are doing here?"** asked the woman.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Miss Weaver. You are talking to an officer of the Earth Federation Space Force after all. We have complete authority over you." Werfeur said, peeved at the way the woman said to him, "And I'm Commander Arthur Werfeur of the _Brum_."

**"Then I'm sorry if I have offended you**, _sir_**. We are from Augusta and we are going on a search in the Shoal Zone. We would also like to know why Federation forces are doing here in this secluded space of space trash too."**

"We are undergoing a rescue mission as of now and that is all I can tell you," Werfeur replied. He thought of her answer for a while and asked, "Did you just say you are going on a search in the Shoal Zone?"

**"That is correct,"** was her short reply.

"And a search for what exactly, if I may so asks?"

**"Something my boss asks me to. We are in a hurry if I may add."**

"Allow me to discuss with my people for a moment, please. I believe we have a problem here. Please wait right there." He quickly ordered the line to be closed and a new line established to both _Qenius_ and _Scenario_. When both Commanding Officers of both ships finally face him, he began to reveal a new plan with the new situation.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**Augusta Transport ship, **_Discovery_

**11th November UC0082...**

When the screen turned blank in front of her, Natalie Weaver turned back to the bridge crew as they stared at her.

"What?" She demanded with the authority she couldn't challenge Werfeur.

"Is there going to be a change of plans?" The driver asked. He was shaking slightly with fear and despite the small bridge was very much air-conditioned, he was sweating profusely and beads of sweat was trailing down his face. Natalie was disgusted by even looking at it.

"No. No matter what, we can't go back now. Or would you rather get sacked from Augusta? Jobs are very hard to come by these days." She chided evilly. The mood in the bridge changed drastically with the intonation Natalie spoke.

"Eh, never mind…" He didn't say anymore, knowing well he can't possibly against her. Natalie left the bridge into the adjacent room behind. As she closed the door, she found herself, as usual, in the room she had been forced to reside in for the past few weeks. A few more people, the ships occupants and passengers, turned to look at her and noted the expression on her face which shows she is displeased.

"Something wrong, boss?" Rico Marley asked, his hands ever presently tugging a strand of his long dreadlocks. He was the computer expert and a legal Augusta hacker.

"We're going to experience a change of plans soon. We got Federation ships out there on a search and rescue mission." She sat in the nearest chair which was hers anyway and only she could sit in it. She couldn't possibly stand having the men on the ship sit in it not with what they do.

On one side of the room, Jasper Fidaye was sighing out loud, much to the displeasure of Natalie, "I still can't believe we went against the Directors' words. Are we even sure that thing is still there?" Natalie breathed in deeply, controlling her anger on this one because she doesn't want him to be in a bad mood, for his skills of silent killing and mobile suit piloting is something she needed most for this.

"I've told you several times, Jasper. We'll find it there." Natalie said as she stared intently at her nails.

"And how did you know about that, if I may so ask, your _ladyship_?" He hissed slightly angry in his tone. Natalie had to be careful with him or she could find herself his next victim, raped or murdered, she couldn't tell now. Yet.

"I told you, we have lost contact with Dr. Alfred Laurel back in the War when he was last heard helping the Federation in designing the thing. You've seen the hard data I presented and that is all we know that he has left."

"Yeah, but where the hell did he go? And of all places why here?" Jasper sat up from his slouching position for he knew his answers will be anew fresh hindsight to his tasks ahead. He doesn't trust the way things are being run much less being run by a traitorous bitch like Natalie.

"Dr. Laurel was working with the Federation back then, as you already know, and what they were conducting was all done in hush-hush. You know how prototypes like these were built back then. Especially when it got the name Gundam tied to it," She said waving her hand lazily in his general direction, "And the last message we got from him was the whereabouts of his location and that is, here." She pointed to the floor without looking up.

"Well, I hope we get a big commission for this one. I hate to go empty handed, know what I mean." Jasper declared as he slouched again on the chair.

Natalie cackled evilly from where she was, "Don't worry, when the Directors sees that Laurel's experiments did work, they'll be begging at our feet for the technology. So will the Feds for that matter."

"I hope so," Jasper said hopefully as he crossed his arms, "Which reminds me, what could have happened to Dr. Laurel?"

Natalie was silent for a few minutes, not knowing the answer herself until she finally admitted, "I don't know," she said, " I don't know. We'll just have to find out ourselves."

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**E.F.S.F Transport Ship **_Qenius_****

**11th November UC0082...**

"What?" Lesam couldn't believe his ears when he heard the change of plans. He swore he was going to explode right here, right now. Hewlett was no different too.

"Your team will be escorting the Augusta ship through the Shoal Zone and to make sure they safely carry out whatever their doing while you carry out your mission." Hewlett answered nonchalantly. He wasn't even looking at him.

"Very well then, I'll inform my Company about it." Lesam saluted

---

**"Hey, sir,"** Parren asked from his GM's cockpit as he finally got it off the maintenance platform, **"Tell me again, what the hell does Augusta has to do with this mission again?"**

Shilo could clearly hear Lesam sighing from his GM Kai and couldn't help but shook his head.

"Parren, do you listen with half an ear? I could ask one of the mechanics to pass me a power driver and clear your ear with it, seeing it seems to be full of crap so thick, I think I'll ask for gun instead."

**"No sir, just checking, that's all." **Parren replied timidly. He shrugged, reminding himself he wouldn't need to know much anyway.

There has been a change of plans; one that was agreed by Commander Werfeur after the Augusta ship arrived though only slightly. The search and rescue team, commanded by Lesam himself with the rest of the six mobile suits of the 723rd, will be escorting the Augusta ship as they traverse through the Shoal Zone. They will also be escorted by four Balls which are to aid in removing debris for the Augusta ship. The rest of the three remaining mobile suits, led by Cate, will stay behind as ordered.

Also, the _Scenario_ will return to Konpei for communications in the Shoal Zone was neigh impossible to reach anywhere and there was a need to report the current situation to Konpei. Lieutenant Commander Jones was already halfway out of the Shoal Zone, he sent one last transmission to _Brum_ as a farewell before communications was cut. _Brum_ on the other hand will stay behind instead with the three remaining GMs of the 723rd who will stay behind and escort _Brum_ while waiting for them to return.

**"723rd, you have permission to launch."** The hangar control said through the speakers.

"Roger that, Control," Lesam replied, "This is the 723rd mobile suit Company, launching!"

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**11th November UC0082...**

"Man, look at all this junk!" Parren exclaimed as he used his GM's hand to throw a large piece of colony railings out to one side and turned around to get his crosshair over the Augusta to let it past again. The rest of the company kept forward ahead of the ship to grab more debris and throw it out of the way, which prompted Parren not to stop just yet.

Two of the Balls were also joining in the sport of 'debris chucking' while the last two, piloted by Sergeant Drena Undid and Private Ash Ryh was waiting behind with the ship. Lesam's own GM Kai too was standing by beside them. Trailing behind them on a strong specially made tug rope, Ash's Ball was tugging a large fuel tank to help refuel the GMs in case an emergency requires it.

**"This is place's a mess. Why can't they take care of this place first?"** Drena asked to no one particular over the open channel, **"I mean, compared to the other sides, this one has much lesser mass of junks compared to those which have no more colonies left. Shouldn't they choose the easy job first?"**

"Drena, one thing you should learn when you're a Federation is that don't ask what the brass thinks about their sense of duty." Lesam berated, not to her, "We don't get much worthwhile heads these days since Revil was toast back then."

**"Maybe so, sir. But at least there are some of those who are." **Drena added

"And that's where you are correct." Lesam replied.

**"Thanks, sir."**

**"Jack! That one to the left!"** Lesam shouted suddenly, his voice emanating in said pilot's speaker. Using his machine gun's barrel, Lesam pointed to the large moving piece of an unidentified ship's hull. Jack's GM's head nodded in reply and with another GM, Selrina's, both grabbed the oncoming debris and pushed it out of the way before it could come any closer.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**Augusta Transport ship, **_Discovery_

**11th November UC0082...**

"How long are they supposed to be tagging along?" Jasper said exasperatingly as he watched another Ball grabbed a small conglomerate of what seem to be steel pipes just in time before it hit the _Discovery_. "They seems to be going our way too."

"Don't worry, that can't be possible. They'll be in and out before you know it after they find whatever needs rescuing in here." Natalie commented as she watched the work going on outside. But she somehow, she herself isn't sure about  her own answer.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**11th November UC0082...**

Lesam turned his sights back down on another panel he had been watching for quite a while now. It was the signal directional finder and it is honed in on the distress and IFF signal they are looking for.

"Just a little bit closer now," Lesam stated to his men via the open channel, "We'll get there soon enough. It's just right ahead of us now."

**"Good sir, then maybe you can tell in which direction now?"** Shilo asked, **"'Cause, frankly, we don't have any idea where to start now." **Lesam looked up and saw to his horror that in front of them, laid a large mass of wall of debris complete with jutting debris out from what isn't a perfectly flat wall, blocking their path in every direction as they could see except for the path they taken. He checked the signal finder panel again and there was no doubt, that whatever they are looking for, it is right behind that wall of debris.

Lesam concentrated at it and saw that other than colony debris and asteroids, the wall was also made up of ships debris and some old ships of both Federation and Zeon littered the wall as well. It was like facing the gate of hell itself and no one could take their eyes of it for a long time.

**"How… how could this have happened?"** It was Selrina. Nobody could possibly answer that one now.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**Augusta Transport ship, **_Discovery_

**11th November UC0082...**

"What the…?" Natalie's eyes just went wide when she saw the wall in front of them. She too checked the small piece of paper she held in her hands which contained the coordinates where Doctor Laurel has been during the War and there is no doubt that the exact coordinates is exactly a bit farther behind the wall as well.

"What the fuck is that Natalie?" Jasper asked as he kept his eyes on the view.

"I…" she began, "I don't know. But whatever we're looking for is right behind that thing."

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**11th November UC0082...**

**"What shall we do now sir?"** Shilo asked Lesam as he pulled his GM Kai beside Lesam's.

"Well. We'll just have to blow through it then. Do we have any explosives?"

**"No. But they might have." **Shilo's GM Kai pointed to the Discovery, much to the surprise of the Discovery's crew. **"Try asking them, sir."**

"Good point, Shilo." Lesam acknowledged and he quickly contacted the Discovery.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**Augusta Transport ship, **_Discovery_

**11th November UC0082...**

**"Discovery, this is Lieutenant Duncan Lesam,"** his voice emanated through the ship's radio. **"We would like to know if you have some explosives to spare for us to blow one little hole through that thing since it seem that we have to through it."**

Natalie nodded to the _Discovery'_s helmsman who glanced at her to ask for permission before he grabbed the radio's microphone and replied, "Affirmative. We have more than enough explosives here. How much do you need?"

There was silence for a moment as Lesam took another glance at the wall before he replied, **"Maybe not more than 5 pounds will do. We can still blow it a little bigger with our weapons."**

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**11th November UC0082...**

It took time to set the explosives as the wall while expansive, was very uneven as Lesam predicted and the plastic C4s were placed everywhere on the wall whether horizontally or vertically. But nobody complained and soon, everyone was at a safe distance away from wall.

"All is set, sir," Shilo exclaimed as he pulled up with the rest of the group, in what they estimated as a safe distance.

**"Okay then,"** Lesam began, **"Lieutenant Shilo."**

"Yes, sir?"

**"Do us the honor."** It took Shilo a few moments before he understood what Lesam meant and grinned. He turned his GM Kai around and set his targeting sights back on to the wall, trained the Beam Spray Gun towards where a large batch of explosives was, and depressed the trigger.

A white flash of energy spat from the Beam Spray Gun and traveled through the space between them and the wall and with precision, hit the batch of explosives and resulted in a chain reaction that quickly created a flash of white and orange as fire burned and nitroglycerine exploded. It somehow looked like working but after the ensuing explosion, came the unearthly groaning of metal as the explosion made the debris to spat forward towards the group. Lesam saw this and quickly shouted orders for evasive maneuvers which they did. The _Discovery_ did too but was little slow and forced Lesam to order the three free Balls to help pull it away.

The small and large pieces of debris from the wall rushed past them as the six mobile suits of the 723rd evaded it. But Jack was a little slower and as he evaded a piece of a discarded Musai gun, he didn't saw the large wreck of the Musai itself until it crashed into him, the GM performing uncoordinated spins and tumbling on the hull until it by passed his GM. Just as he was about to orient himself, a shouting order from Lesam over the radio forced him to look up and saw another wreck of a Magellan to crash into him again. This time, he hold on which was the wrong thing to do as the much faster Magellan sandwiched Jack's GM between it and the Musai wreck. In a last scream from his realization, his GM was crushed between the two wrecks and the ensuing explosion from a chain reaction of rupturing fuel tanks and reactor damage marked the first death of the 723rd. It would mark the beginning of horrors to come.

"JACK!" Shilo could only look on and said nothing. He pushed his GM Kai forward to the wrecks, wanting to make sure if he could find him alive and well. He had seen deaths by mobile suits against mobile suits but not like this. To see one of their numbers die like that was unbelievable in a time where a bullet can end your life. Nobody expected this to happen. Lesam's GM Kai grabbed hold of his GM's shoulder before he could go.

**"Forget it, Lieutenant,"** Lesam's voice no longer contains the cordial tone he used, **"That's that and there's nothing we can do about it."**

"But…" Shilo began before he was cut off again by Lesam.

**"I said forget it,"** he spoke again, this time with a serious tone in his voice, **"We'll report this after we save lives. Ya got me, Lieutenant?"**

"Ye… yes, sir…"

**"Good. Come on, let's go."** And Lesam maneuvered his GM Kai towards the now open path followed by everyone. Shilo took one last glimpse back before he joined in with the rest and they went on.

---

_What was that?_

_Has someone come to die?_

_No…_

_I sense nothing…_

_But…_

_Vengeance…_

---

"What the hell!" Parren exclaimed as he and the rest stopped suddenly to see what was in front of that. Even Shilo full of grief was somehow lost of what to think for right in front of them, laid a perfect rotating, cylindrical form of metal. A colony.

What's left of it that is. Lesam turned to look around just to make sure this isn't a trick and found that the wall they blew through was actually a small part of a conglomeration of debris that surrounded this particular colony as they could barely see any light from the sun to illuminate the darkness within this secret garden of metal debris.

The colony itself was though perfect in shape, no longer has its three large mirror arrays that is used by the many colonies of its type to reflect light in to the colony's interior, leaving what they could see a very dark and gloomy interior from what they could see through the glass panels from where they are.

Lesam turned his sights back at the signal finder panel and as much as he is confused, the signal was emanating much stronger now from inside the colony.

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**Augusta Transport ship, **_Discovery_

**11th November UC0082...**

"How could this be?" Jasper finally said after a moment of silence ensued after they saw the colony, "Natalie, are you _sure_ this is the coordinate?"

"Yes," was the reply that came from her, finally tearing herself away from the view, "I think Dr. Laurel has a lot of explaining to do about this."

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**11th November UC0082...**

**"Sir, your orders?"** It was Shilo, finally overcoming the initial shock everyone had shared and his voice over their speakers washed the rest of it away and regains their composure.

"We…" he glanced at the panel again, "have to check inside the colony. The signals coming from inside it."

**"How do we get in?"**

Lesam scanned the colony for a moment from one end to the other before replying, "The docks over there," his GM Kai pointed towards the place he mentioned, "It should still be working."

**"Roger that, sir."******

"Alright, everyone," he said through everyone else's speakers, "Get to the docks. We'll have to look for our survivor inside. Shilo," Lesam called out again which he acknowledged with a "Yes?", "Tell the _Discovery_ of our plans."

---

**Side 2, L4, Shoal Zone**

**Augusta Transport ship, **_Discovery_

**11th November UC0082...**

"In and out, huh?" Jasper said scornfully after Natalie acknowledged Shilo's message, "Now what do we do?"

"Oh shut up. It is just the Federation after all and they know they can't interfere with our work." Natalie replied back equally.

"If they know we're doing it illegally." He added as a-matter-of-factly.

"Who needs to know."

---

As Shilo went after the Discovery which was now heading forward towards the dock as well, he couldn't help shaking away a feeling of being watched from behind him but when he turned to where he think it was, there was nothing there. He shrugged and quickly hit the acceleration and went after everyone else as they headed towards the dock of the colony.

And he'll never realized right then, that a shadow darker than the shadows there was staring back at them with blank stares, a shadow Shilo couldn't see through the shadows itself as he will soon. If he did saw it, then maybe, things might turn out much differently now.

---

Getting curious? Next on Mobile Suit Gundam 0082: _His Dark Materials, _the 723rd MS Company and the crews of the _Discovery_ find hell in heaven as they find unearthly horror lurking within the walls of the lost colony deep in the Side 2 Shoal Zone. Find out how they encounter and deal with this horror in '**Of neither sea, nor shore, nor air, nor fire.'**


End file.
